


Source of Courage

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Insecurity, M/M, Shukita Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: After Akira hears about Yusuke’s feelings of isolation, he decides to help his friend with opening up to others. However, he still fears how Yusuke would react if he ever knew of Akira’s true feelings for him.ShuKita Week Day 1: Comfort





	Source of Courage

Akira never tried to hide how much he liked both Ryuji and Mishima. However, spending his last day in Hawaii with them, going around and hitting on girls like a trio of losers, seemed… Unappealing, to say the least.

“So, you have someone you wanna spend the day with?” asked Ryuji with a slight provocative voice. “Look at our boy… Stealing all hearts to himself.”

“Ryuji…” whispered Mishima.

But Akira didn’t mind the comment, shrugging as response.

“Maybe…” he said.

Ryuji chuckled, reaching for his head, messing his hair.

“Okay, then…” he said. “I’ll forgive you this time. Go and fulfill your tropical dreams, tiger!”

“Same to you, handsome.”

Mishima groaned at their exchange, and Ryuji placed an arm around his neck.

“We’re going now,” said Ryuji. “Seeya later!”

He watched as his two friends walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Then, immediately, the smile faded from his face, giving place to panic as he took his phone out of his pocket, staring at the screen, and Yusuke’s chat picture.

_Do it._

Akira took a deep breath, quickly typing the message before his courage disappeared.

 

**Akira: are you free today?**

**Akira: wanna spend some time together?**

 

Was he sounding too desperate? He considered adding an _“only if you want to, of course”_ , but, before he could, the answer arrived.

 

_**Yusuke: Why, certainly!** _

_**Yusuke: I** _ _**’ll meet you at the Hotel’s entrance.** _

 

Akira widened his eyes, screaming internally. He needed a moment to remember how to breathe again, and then, threw himself on the bed, rolling over the mattress while laughing.

_He agreed_ _… He agreed… He agreed…_

Akira got up, taking another deep breath, wearing his “Joker mask” again. _Be cool_ , he thought as he opened the door, going downstairs to the entrance. Yusuke arrived just a few minutes later, in that beach attire that made him look like a cryptid. He offered Akira a small, polite smile under his hood, and _damn_ … Akira liked him so much.

“I hope I didn’t make you wait,” said Yusuke.

Akira shook his head, returning the smile.

“No, I just arrived,” he answered. “Thanks for coming with me.”

“Shall we go?”

They left the hotel, walking side by side over the warm sand. More than once, they stopped for Yusuke to capture a moment in his memory, so he could register it on paper later. Akira was already used to it, so, when Yusuke suddenly stopped walking, or went silent in the middle of a phrase, he didn’t ask any question, only waited. As strange as it could have seemed in the beginning, that passion for his art was a big part of what made Yusuke himself, and Akira soon found himself enamored with it as well.

They walked together for a long while, stopping only to buy some garlic shrimp for both. With that delicious-smelling food in hand, they sat on a bench, eating while watching the sunset.

“It looks breathtaking, don’t you think?” asked Yusuke.

“It sure does,” agreed Akira. “Feeling inspired?”

Yusuke let out a light chuckle.

“Indeed.”

They spent some time appreciating the food and sight in comfortable silence, and, once again, Akira felt glad he gathered enough courage to invite Yusuke.

“I must say, I was surprised when you invited me.”

Yusuke’s words brought Akira back to reality, making him look at his friend.

“Why?” he asked.

“How shall I put it?” Yusuke took a moment to continue. “You’re quite popular, so I wouldn’t expect to be chosen, among all your options.”

“I’m not that popular…” answered Akira with a sigh. Keep in mind most of my school still thinks I stabbed someone to death. And why wouldn’t I want to be with you? We’re always spending time together, aren’t we?”

“I suppose,” Yusuke lowered his eyes, a slightly forced smile on his face. “My apologies, I must be thinking too much.”

Akira observed him for a moment, something in Yusuke’s expression bothering him.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

Yusuke shook his head.

“Not exactly,” he said. “You could say I’m just… Unused to this.”

Akira furrowed his brow, but waited for Yusuke to proceed.

“Usually, people avoid me. I’m aware of my eccentric personality, and that it must be too much to bear at times. To be honest, you’re the only one who constantly seeks my company.”

“Because I like the time we spend together,” said Akira.

“I see,” Yusuke’s face brightened a little. “You really are a strange one.”

Akira smiled, but Yusuke’s words were still in his mind. With the time they spent together, Akira had gotten a little better at reading Yusuke, however, his friend was still reserved, and many times it seemed impossible to know what was going through his mind.

“Does that bother you?” asked Akira.

“I can’t say for sure,” admitted Yusuke. “I’m used to being alone. Madarame never allowed me to spend much time outside, or interacting with others, so it’s quite difficult for me to understand people’s emotions, or even to express myself properly.”

_That old bastard_ _…_

“But now,” he proceeded, “when I see our group together, I can’t help but feel a little… Isolated.”

Akira felt a light sting in his chest.

“Really?” he asked.

“I’m not blaming you,” added Yusuke. “It’s mostly my own fault, and I know many times I can make the situation awkward for those involved without even noticing. I’m willing to change, but I honestly don’t know where to begin.”

Akira lowered his eyes to the now empty plate on his lap. The feeling of isolation was familiar to him, but to feel like that even among his friends… It was painful just to think about it, and even more to imagine that was how Yusuke felt. He wished he could have noticed something like that before.

“I think I understand…” he said, looking back at Yusuke. “Is there something I can do to help?”

“I don’t know.”

Despite that answer, Akira wasn’t willing to leave it at that. He considered the situation for a while, before speaking again.

“If the problem is interacting with others, I think the best way is to just do it.”

“It sounds simple when you say it,” said Yusuke.

“I’m not saying it’s easy,” proceeded Akira. “But you’re among friends, and we all know what you went through with Madarame. Besides, look at Futaba’s situation: everyone’s willing to help her, so why wouldn’t they want to help you?”

Yusuke stared back at him.

“You make a good point,” he admitted.

Akira offered him a smile, and, after a second of hesitation, placed a hand on Yusuke’s shoulder.

“We’re here for you,” he said. “Don’t forget that, okay?”

Yusuke nodded.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

After talking about it, his expression seemed more relaxed, and it made Akira feel better as well. He reached for his phone, taking it out of his pocket.

“Do you want me to call the others?” he asked. “We can spend the rest of the day together.”

To his surprise, however, Yusuke shook his head.

“It’s not necessary,” he said. “We can work on it after the trip is over.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” a light, peaceful smile took Yusuke’s lips. “For now, I’m quite content with your company.”

His words made a warm feeling grow in Akira’s chest.

“Yeah… Me too.”

He placed the phone back in his pocket, enjoying what was left of the last day of their trip beside Yusuke.

 

* * *

 

When the night started to fall, Akira made his way back to his room, a spring on his feet. In the end, the day had been better than he could have ever hoped it to be. He smiled to himself as he reached for the door, opening it and entering the room.

Ryuji and Mishima were making out on the bed.

For a second, they only stared at each other, wide-eyed, then, when realization fell upon them, Akira gasped, Mishima screamed, and Ryuji stood there, still leaning over Mishima with a blank expression, as if his brain had shut down.

“You…” started to say Akira. “Are you two…?”

“No!” said Mishima, too quickly and loudly to sound sincere. “Of course we’re not! You’re just imagining things!”

Mishima pulled Ryuji away from him, almost making him fall from the bed. If anything, that seemed to make Ryuji’s brain reset and function again.

“What the hell, Yuuki?” he said. “You really think he’ll buy that?”

They definitely were.

“Yuuki?” repeated Akira, an amused smile taking his lips as he recovered from the initial shock.

Hearing his own name made Mishima’s face go bright pink. He glared at Ryuji, as if saying “this is all your fault”, but Ryuji simply shrugged in response.

“C’mon, it’s just Akira…” he said with a small sigh, turning his attention to Akira. “Just close the door, okay?”

Akira did as he said, before looking back at them.

“When did this happen?” he asked.

Ryuji and Mishima exchanged a brief glance.

“Around a month ago,” admitted Ryuji.

That answer caught Akira by surprise.

“A month…?” he said. “Why didn’t you tell me? And why the hell did you invite me to go after girls, then?”

There was a brief silence before Mishima answered, keeping his eyes and voice low.

“Because I asked him not to tell anyone. I…” he made a pause, pressing his lips together. “I didn’t know how you’d react, so… I thought it’d be better if we just acted like a group of normal high-schoolers, instead.”

Akira stared at him, and, before he could hold it back, he started laughing. He stepped back in the door’s direction, leaning against it as he hugged his stomach.

“Did we break him?” asked Ryuji.

“Fuck…” said Akira, still unable to stop laughing. “You guys… You’re so fucking dumb…”

His words made Ryuji raise his brow at him.

“Yeah, thanks…” he said.

“No…” proceeded Akira, controlling himself with some effort. “You don’t get it… I didn’t go with you because I was with Yusuke.”

The other two stared at him.

“You mean…?” asked Mishima.

“Yeah.”

Silence filled the room, before Ryuji burst into laughter, almost falling from the bed. Mishima simply blinked, staring at Akira in disbelief.

“Fuck!” said Ryuji. “That’d make three gay dudes going after girls!”

“Exactly!” agreed Akira. “How pathetic is that?

Mishima sighed, shaking his head.

“That would’ve been a depressing sight…” he said.

“Tell me about it…” Ryuji chuckled. “But holy shit… Yusuke? Dude! You’re like a couple of cryptids! That’s so cute!”

“Was that a compliment?” Mishima frowned, and Ryuji placed an arm around his shoulders.

“Sorry to disappoint, but we’re not a couple,” said Akira. “I just kinda like him, that’s all.”

“Kinda?” repeated Ryuji with a slightly crooked smile.

Akira stared at him, twisting his lips.

“I’m head over heels…” he said. “I’m on the ground, crying and begging for mercy.”

“Aww…” Ryuji widened his smile.

“That sounds a little concerning…” observed Mishima in a low voice. “Anyway… Now that you know about us, please, don’t tell anyone.”

Akira shrugged.

“What do I get in return?”

“I won’t beat you to a pulp,” answered Ryuji with a playful tone.

“Why am I your friend?” Akira let out a dramatic sigh. “Fine, I’ll keep your scandalous affair a secret.”

Mishima lowered his head, covering his face with both hands.

“Why do you have to describe it like that?” he asked.

Ryuji leaned in his direction, giving him a brief kiss on the side of his head. It was enough to make Mishima lower his hands, glancing at him, a light smile on his face. They seemed comfortable around each other, and it made Akira feel happy for them.

Ryuji went back to his room some time later, after messing Akira’s hair and giving Mishima a kiss on his forehead. When the two of them were alone, Akira turned to Mishima, who purposefully avoided his gaze.

“Yuuki…” he said, having to hold back a giggle.

Mishima groaned in response.

“Please, don’t laugh at me…” he said.

“I’m not laughing!” answered Akira. “I’m happy for you.”

Mishima stared at him, but soon his slight disbelief gave place to a tiny smile. They prepared themselves to go to bed, but, just a few minutes after Akira lied down, he heard Mishima’s voice next to him.

“Are you still awake?” he asked.

Akira turned to face him.

“What is it?” he asked.

Mishima hesitated a little before speaking.

“How do you feel about it?”

Akira furrowed his brow, not understanding what he meant. Mishima must have noticed his confusion, for soon he added:

“Liking another guy.”

He opened his mouth to answer, but didn’t know what to say.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you fine with it?” Mishima averted his gaze, his voice sounding lower when he proceeded. “Doesn’t it bother you?”

An alert that something was wrong started to go out in Akira’s brain.

“I don’t really mind him being a guy…” he answered. “But I can’t deny it scares me to tell him. I just don’t know how he would react… I don’t think he’d get mad at me or anything like that, but I don’t like to think things might change between us because of it.”

“I see…”

“But why are you asking? Does it bother _you_?”

Judging by Mishima’s expression, his question was like a punch on his guts.

“I don’t know…” he admitted.

He made a pause, and Akira waited for him to find the words.

“I grew up in a family that always said this is wrong, and disgusting… So I always ignored how I felt about guys. I just didn’t want to disappoint them, you know?”

Akira nodded, and Mishima proceeded in a low voice.

“But I couldn’t ignore him… And now I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you talked to Ryuji about it?”

“Not really… I told him I’m not ready to let people know yet… But I don’t know if I ever will.”

Mishima pressed his lips together, and the way he curled into a ball under the blanket made him look smaller than he was.

“I just don’t want to hurt him,” he muttered.

“If you don’t talk to him, you might just do that.”

Akira only noticed how accusatory his words sounded when Mishima flinched a little.

“Sorry,” he said, “it sounded kinda harsh…”

“No, you’re right,” answered Mishima. “I’m always scared of saying what I think, and pushing people away from me, but if I don’t, this will never work, right?”

“That’s true.”

A brief silence filled the room, but the thoughts were still running in Akira’s head.

“Mishima…” he started to say. “Do you really like Ryuji?”

“Yes.”

“So, are you fine with the idea of breaking up with him because of what others might think?”

The question made Mishima jolt up, sitting on the mattress.

“Of course not!”

Akira had to hold back a smile at that outraged voice.

“That’s what I want you to keep in mind,” he said. “You can take some time to accept it yourself, but at some point you’ll have to choose between what you want and what others want for you. Not just about Ryuji, but everything else in your life.”

Mishima lowered his gaze, taking a moment to answer.

“I’m not good with confronting others…” he admitted.

“I know. But you’re getting better at it.”

He looked at Akira, a light smile appearing on his lips.

“It’s all thanks to you, guys…” he said. “Being around you makes me want to be a stronger version of myself.”

Even in that dark room, Akira could tell Mishima was blushing. He lied on the bed again, pulling the blanket until it covered his face.

“Sorry, you must be sleepy now,” he said.

“It’s alright,” answered Akira.

A few silent seconds passed, before Akira decided to speak again.

“Hey, Mishima…”

Mishima lowered the blanket, enough to look at Akira.

“Even if some people don’t accept you for what you are, we always will,” he proceeded. “We’re your friends. Nothing’s gonna change that.”

“I know…”

Mishima shifted a little over the bed, a content expression on his face.

“Thanks.”

Akira offered him a smile as an answer.

“Go to sleep, now,” he said, surprised with how much he sounded like Morgana. Was he turning into his cat?

“Alright,” answered Mishima, unaware of his last thought. “Goodnight.”

Akira closed his eyes, but didn’t fall asleep immediately, Mishima’s words still on his mind. Of course he knew there would always be those who would judge him for what he was, but that thought never bothered him much, especially when so many people saw him as a criminal. Liking guys seemed like such a small thing in comparison… However, he understood how his friend felt, because, as he had said, he was also scared of rejection. Of Yusuke’s rejection.

He told himself many times that Yusuke wasn’t the kind of person who’d judge him for something like that. But still, the most insecure and anxious part of himself kept repeating that telling him would just ruin everything. Even if Yusuke didn’t blame, or hate him, what would be the point if their friendship suffered from it?

He started to feel uncomfortable, and changed his position, turning to the other side. Wasn’t it hypocritical of him to tell Mishima all those things, when he wasn’t willing to do anything to change his own situation?

Maybe it was a problem he had, getting conformed too easily with the negative things. His parents stopped talking to him? Nothing he could do about it. Everyone thought he committed a crime he didn’t? No one would believe him if he tried to defend himself, anyway. He was in love with Yusuke? Well, why do anything about it when they were fine as friends?

A low groan left Akira’s throat, and he turned his body again, lying on his stomach, his face half-buried on the pillow.

No matter how he looked at it, he was pretty pathetic.

 

* * *

 

His life got back to normal as soon as the trip ended. School, Mementos, working at the Leblanc, hanging out with his friends… It could not be a tropical beach, but had its own share of excitement.

Other than that, Yusuke took Akira’s suggestion, and, during the next meeting of the Phantom Thieves, they both explained the situation to the group. As expected, they understood how he felt, and were willing to help as they could.

“So, that means we have two gremlins to take care of now,” said Ryuji in a playful voice, receiving a nudge on his ribs from Futaba.

“You better stay quiet, or say goodbye to your kneecaps,” she said.

Akira looked in her direction, and, when their eyes met, they exchanged brief smiles. Futaba still had problems with going out, especially on her own, but she was clearly more comfortable around them: just the fact that she was sitting on the couch, between Ryuji and Ann, already spoke a lot.

“I appreciate your help,” said Yusuke with a content expression.

After that, their meetings after school became more frequent. They ate crepes with Ann, went to the arcade with Ryuji and Mishima, accompanied Futaba during her “quests” on the outside world, among other things. Yusuke seemed pleased with that change and the new experiences, and, as a result, Akira was happy for him.

“We should do something together next time,” suggested Ann one day. “You know, the whole gang?”

“Sounds good to me,” agreed Ryuji, glancing at Yusuke. “Whaddya think?”

Yusuke, who had been absentmindedly sketching on his notebook, raised his eyes to them.

“I won’t say no to that,” he answered.

“Great!” Ann showed a wide smile. “When is a good day for you, guys?”

After a brief discussion, they decided to go out on the next weekend, watch an animated movie suggested by Futaba, who believed Yusuke would like it — but was probably also using it as an excuse to go see it herself.

When the day arrived, all the Phantom Thieves, including Mishima, met in Shibuya, going together to the movie theater. Akira managed to take the seat beside Yusuke, with Ryuji on his other side. He and Mishima still hadn’t talked about their relationship to the others, but now that he knew about it, Akira couldn’t help but notice the small signs they gave whenever they interacted.

When the movie started, Akira noticed Ryuji’s hand on Mishima’s, caressing it with his thumb. He wondered what would happen if he did the same to Yusuke… Nothing good, probably. He bit the inside of his lip, focusing his attention on the screen before he did something he would regret later.

To his surprise, Yusuke was the one to make a move, gently holding his hand, leaning in his direction, whispering close to his ear.

“You look tense,” he said. “Is everything alright?”

Akira felt his heart jump.

“Yeah… I’m fine.”

Yusuke nodded. He tried to let go of Akira’s hand, but, without thinking much, Akira held it there. He noticed, with a brief glance at Yusuke’s face, that he was smiling, and it made him relax a little. Without any other word, they watched that movie, still holding each other’s hands.

They left the movie theater, Ryuji and Futaba almost screaming at each other about their favorite parts, while Ann tried — with some frustration — to take a group picture. By Makoto’s request, they decided to make a stop at a bookstore, so she could buy a new book from an author she liked. Immediately, Ryuji and Futaba went to the kid’s section, dragging Yusuke with them, showing him some pop-up books that quickly took his attention. Mishima went straight to the mystery section, and Akira followed him, using that chance to speak in private.

“So, how are things between you two?” he asked.

Mishima looked at him with a wide smile.

“They’re fine!” as soon as he said it, his smile faded a little. “Maybe too fine…”

Akira furrowed his brow at that strange reaction.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” he asked.

“It is, but…” Mishima lowered his eyes, sighing. “I talked to him about that. You know? What we talked about during the trip.”

“I know,” said Akira. “How did it go?”

“He just accepted it. Said I could take as long as I need to.”

Akira still couldn’t see what was bothering his friend, but, before he could ask him, Mishima looked at him with a frustrated expression.

“It’s unfair, isn’t it?” he asked.

“What is?”

“Whenever I ask something selfish, he just accepts it with a smile… Part of me just hoped he would disagree, or complain… Do anything that would force me to act.”

“Because you can’t do that on your own,” concluded Akira.

“Yes.”

“You know that’s not how he is.”

“I know…” “I feel like I’m blaming him for my own lack of courage, and I…” he made a pause, shaking his head. “I wish I could just change how I am.”

He sounded so dejected that Akira felt a strong urge to hug him. But he knew such a thing would only embarrass his friend, so, instead, he tried to think of something good to say, which took him a moment.

“Hey, Mishima…” he said. “You don’t need to tell the whole world at once. If you’re scared of telling your family, then start by those who support you.”

Mishima looked at him, confused.

“You mean…?”

“We’re all among friends here,” proceeded Akira. “If you ask me, it’s a good place to start. It doesn’t need to be today, or tomorrow, but when you feel confident enough to tell them, I’m sure they’ll be happy for you.”

He simply looked at Akira, thinking about those words, until his face brightened up a little.

“You’re right.”

Saying that, he took a step back so he could see the children’s section, where those three still looked at those books, now joined by Ann, Morgana and Makoto, who had a small bag in her hand.

“You know what?” he said, suddenly sounding determined. “I’m tired of hiding behind excuses. If I have to do it, then I’ll do it now.”

That declaration made Akira widen his eyes.

“Wait, really?” he asked.

“Really.”

Akira’s surprise gave place to a wave of excitement, and this time he didn’t hold back, placing an arm around Mishima’s shoulders, pulling him close.

“Yes!” he said. “You go, Yuuki!”

Mishima’s face acquired a bright pink tone.

“Please, don’t call me that…” he asked.

“Too late.”

Despite his words, he offered Akira a light smile, before taking a deep breath and walking toward Ryuji. Akira watched from where he was, receiving a quick, hesitant glance from his friend. He encouraged Mishima with a gesture, and, after another second of hesitation, he reached for Ryuji’s hand, holding it.

It was a small gesture, but enough to make Ryuji look at him with surprise. Soon, however, a wide, happy smile took his face, and he pulled Mishima close, kissing his forehead. That was enough to call Futaba’s attention, who looked at them with a light frown, until realization fell upon her.

“Holy shit!” she said in a loud voice, pointing at those two. “They’re holding hands!”

“What?” Ann followed her gaze, placing a hand over her mouth. “Oh my God!”

That was more than enough to draw the attention of the rest of the group to them.

“Wait… Are you two going out?” asked Morgana.

Ryuji didn’t answer, looking at Mishima, who nodded, his face so red that Akira almost feared he would pass out right there, on the floor.

“We are,” he muttered, instinctively getting closer to Ryuji, as if trying to hide from their gazes.

“Since when?” asked Futaba. ”Did I miss something while I was distracted by the encyclopedia of dragons?”

This time, Ryuji was the one to answer those questions. Mishima glanced at Akira over his shoulder, and Akira offered him a brief thumbs up. He smiled, leaning his head against Ryuji’s arm, closing his eyes for a moment. Despite the clear embarrassment, he seemed happy. Both of them did.

Akira’s gaze went from his two friends to Yusuke, who, as if noticing it, looked back at him. Akira had to fight the instinct to avert his gaze, instead joining the group as they kept showering Ryuji and Mishima with questions.

When he thought about it, he had a lot to learn from Mishima. Facing his fear of rejection, being honest to those he cared about… Akira knew how much courage doing something like that took, because he himself still wasn’t able to do the same.

He pressed his lips together: no, he was just finding excuses to run from it as well. Mishima had faced his insecurities head-on, so why couldn’t he do the same? Nothing would change if he kept his feelings forever locked inside his chest, right?

He risked another glance at Yusuke. Of course, it was easier said than done. But, at the same time, part of him wanted nothing more than to embrace Yusuke and say how much he meant to him.

Maybe, if he didn’t do it that day, he would never find the courage to do it again.

The group stayed together for a while longer, until the sun started to set, and they decided to go back. Akira approached Yusuke before he could leave to his own platform.

“Do you mind making a stop at the Leblanc?” he asked.

He was ready to provide Yusuke with all the reasons he could have to ask that all of a sudden, but his friend simply nodded in response.

“Of course,” he said. “I was just thinking a cup of coffee would go well after such an active day.”

The two of them took the train, together with Futaba and Morgana. The cat, sharp as he was, offered Akira a funny look before turning to Futaba.

“So, can I spend the night in your room?” he asked. “I’m curious to see how that detective anime ends.”

“Sure, Mona…” answered Futaba. “I have some snacks for us to share.”

As soon as she said it, she too offered Akira a funny look, and he suddenly knew that she knew, feeling his neck and cheeks burn. Damn… He was lost with those two around.

Thankfully, Yusuke didn’t seem to notice anything strange in that brief exchange, and they reached the Leblanc soon after, parting ways. Sojiro greeted them, saying he was about to close the shop as the two boys walked upstairs. They chatted for a while, and soon Akira heard the sound of the front door being closed.

Good… Good. Everything was going well. If Akira didn’t die of anxiety in the next few minutes, he would finally have a moment alone with Yusuke…

Shit, he was getting _way too_ nervous.

“So…” he started to say, making an effort to sound relaxed. “Want to get some coffee?”

Yusuke agreed, following him downstairs. Akira prepared coffee for the two of them, sitting across from Yusuke. He took a sip of the hot beverage, calming himself down.

“Did you have fun today?” he asked.

Yusuke nodded.

“I thought it would be difficult for me to get used to it,” he said. “But everyone made an effort to make me feel included. I’m very thankful for that.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

They drank in silence for a while.

“You look concerned since earlier today,” said Yusuke, calling Akira’s attention. “Did something happen?”

“No, not really.”

As soon as he said that, Akira tightened his grip on his cup. No, he couldn’t keep avoiding that subject.

“Actually… There’s something I wanted to tell you.”

“What is it?”

Was he supposed to just… say it? It seemed wrong, somehow, like something was missing. But what was it? Music? Flowers? Birds singing? Fiction made confessions seem so magical… But no, nothing was missing: they were both there, together, and Akira knew that was the moment. He just had to tell him, be honest about his feelings, and prepare himself for any possible answer.

He took a deep breath, and, despite his efforts, wasn’t able to look Yusuke in the eyes when he finally said it.

“I like you, Yusuke.”

His words were followed by a brief silence.

“Pardon…?” said Yusuke.

Another deep breath. This time, Akira managed to raise his eyes, looking at Yusuke’s surprised face.

“I like you,” he repeated. “I like the time we spend together, and to have you beside me. I really like you. And I mean that in a… romantic way.”

That hadn’t been the most poetic confession, but his feelings were still there. Yusuke didn’t answer for a long time, and Akira started to get anxious.

“So,” he proceeded. “if it’s fine with you, would you like to—”

“Yes! Of course!”

That sudden, enthusiastic response caught him by surprise.

“Really?” he asked.

Yusuke’s face brightened as he nodded in response.

“To be honest, you have been on my mind for quite some time now,” he admitted. “I believed it was foolish to hope you felt the same way about me, but it seems I was wrong.”

“I… can’t believe it.”

Akira stared at him, unsure of how to react to that turn of events.

“I wasn’t expecting you to accept it…” he admitted. “Sorry, but my brain froze, and I don’t know what to do.”

Yusuke chuckled, and, after some consideration, got up from his seat, sitting beside Akira, placing an arm around his shoulders. His movements were a bit stiff, and only then Akira realized he was nervous as well.

“How about this?” asked Yusuke.

“It seems great.”

Akira leaned his head against Yusuke’s shoulder, reaching for his hand, caressing it. His heart was still racing, but he felt… comfortable. The closeness, the warmth, everything felt nice. So unlike what he expected, but, at the same time, so much better.

 

* * *

 

**Akira: hey yuuki**

**Akira: still awake?**

 

The answer came just a moment later.

 

_**Mishima: Yes. What** _ _**’s the matter?** _

 

Akira smiled to himself, finding it funny how his friend didn’t complain about his name anymore.

 

**Akira: just wanted to thank you**

_**Mishima: Why?** _

**Akira: for giving me the courage i needed**

  
He didn’t wait for an answer before sending a quick message to Yusuke.

  
**Akira: did you arrive already?**

_**Yusuke: Yes.** _

_**Yusuke: Today** _ _**’s events were quite inspiring, so I started working on a new painting.** _

**Akira: can i see it?**

  
It took a while for the answer to come, but when it did, it came attached to a picture of Yusuke beside a mostly white canvas. Akira couldn’t tell what that sketch meant yet, but coming from Yusuke, he knew it was just a matter of time until it became something beautiful.

  
_**Yusuke: It**_ _ **’s nothing but a sketch for now, but I hope you will like it.**_

**Akira: send me updates!**

**Akira: and don** **’t sleep too late, ok?**

_**Yusuke: I** _ _**’ll try.** _

**Akira: yusuke** **…**

_**Yusuke: Very well.** _

  
Akira smiled to himself as he looked at that picture again, and, without thinking much, set it as his phone wallpaper. His phone buzzed, alerting him of new messages.

  
_**Yusuke: We should go out again tomorrow.**_

_**Yusuke: But only the two of us this time.** _

  
Was he asking him on a date? Of course he was… They were a couple now.

_A couple_ … Akira would need some time to get used to that idea, but it was far from being an unpleasant thought.

  
**Akira: sounds good**

  
Honestly, he could barely wait for the next day to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♥


End file.
